leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vel'Koz/@comment-7644418-20160905182745
I mained vel'koz for about a month which isn't long but 130 games played in ranked and i rose from silver 4 to platinum promo's with just this champ which agreed isn't high but i see the potential this champ has to offer and in the correct circumstances he is ludicrously strong. So i just want to write my thoughts on this champ after playing it a lot. How succesful you are going to be with vel'koz in a game can be directly correlated with how mobile the enemy team is or how long you can keep enemies in your laser, the champs that give vel the most trouble in my experience so far are. Hecarim :- Landing E as he is charging you down with his E is possible but unlikely without a lot of practice as when he shunts you he actually ends up infront of you aka you should aim behind you as he makes contact with you that said it's unlikely you will be able to kill him in the time it takes for him to reach you even if you do land E, and you will never be able to laser aslong as he is near and has his ultimate so he can cancel your ulti in 2 ways and seems to ignore point blank Q's to the face slow and once on top of you = dead. Evelyn:- What you can't see you can't zone out with your range and once on you, you are dead. Le blanc:- I played this lane a lot of times and it's a massive disadvantage however there are countermeasures and ways of playing there is this strange move that all le blanc players perform called the "le blanc walk" where they simply walk up to you in range for their Q, if you ever see a le blanc begin to strut like this q her straight to the face aslong as you punish her whenever she tries to walk into q range you should be completely fine besides that stay way back be cautious of W range. Regardless the chances of actually killing le blanc without team aid are low throughout the match. Yasuo- Counters every ability besides your auto and ultimate with windwall, aslong as there are minions around you can never laser him, and if one of your q's does hit him in lane his passive will absorb it i consider this the hardest lane for vel'koz without ganks you will never kill yasuo however just bare in mind that windwall doesn't work on laser and you can get kills if they forget/don't know this. Rengar- If he ults you you're done nothing more to be said. Akali- Her R places her behind you be very careful when you laser, her shroud hides her from all skillshots, she can get on you very easily however pre 6 the lane is very easy to bully later without a banshees veil at least you are very dead. Zed - A good zed can be very scary if he gets on you even pre 6 it will hurt and he can 100-0 you with ignite surprisingly early, play smartly and if you ever see him throw W after level 6 feel free to raw laser the second the clone disappears (outside of R range) Twitch - The worst adc to face granted if you land E on him you can kill him Rapidly but he can get inside your range which is very bad. I'd just like to point out here that all stealth champs in general hard counter vel'koz purely because they can get in your range without you being able to react so game sense - wards are the answer. Vayne- Another stealth champ but deserving of special mention, she is the outplay champ and all your abilities can be outplayed if you miss any of your abilities when confronting vayne alone you will die and probably in 3 shots. Ahri - One of the only ap mids that is actually really bad for vel, if she charms you you're done after level 6 she can roam better than you and can clear waves almost as effectively the only advantage you have is more single target damage and more range, vel'koz is a tank destroyer by nature whereas ahri is a squishy destroyer and can remove you in a second. There are more but i think i mentioned most of the worst times you will have (imo). All that said why is vel'koz so strong? because if the situation is correct any champ in the game can die to you regardless of MR garen with spirit visage? no problem dead in 3-4 seconds ahri that misses charm and has no dashes or flash? dead immediately all you have to do is land the skillshots and everything in the game can die to you, most games i play even the ones where i feed i'm outdamaging everyone in the game ... by tens of thousands *gasp* vel'koz is a monster at guzzling CS obliterating waves of creeps in milliseconds in really artistic almost ballerina-esque manners and he's one of the only champs in the game that can 100-0 people from extreme range for example lux can't get near to one shotting with her ultimate without previous damage whereas all vel'koz has to do (depending on how squishy the target is) is land ONE mark deconstruction and then ultimate which can kill from max range. Vel'koz is great at zoning people away from objectives with his Q poke which can 1/3rd squishies healths if hit he's also a master kiter that often 100-0's people while running the entire time if you respect vel'koz's numerous limitations he can be very slippery, sometimes to win teamfights all you need to do is press the R button, vel'koz doesn't even need blue buff most of the time a couple of dorans rings to start and one item e.g morello's and you pretty much don';t care about mana from there on. The list of advantages of having a vel'koz on your team are really numerous and i gravely underestimated him before maining him.